Never Die
by GirlEnigma
Summary: Oneshot Songfic! Whisper by Evanescence A bit DHermish. Pretty angsty. It's about Hogwarts being overthrown by the dark side, sort of. It mainly focuses on Lucius, Draco and Hermione. R for violence gore & language!


****

Songfic time! My first! But I really think that this was a good song to do. Anyway it's a litte...er...graphic...but I sort of see Evanescence songs to like that. 

I don't own Harry Potter or the lyrics. But the song is Whisper by Evanescence. Enjoy and plz R/R! 

Also I realize that this is probably sucky but it tis my first. I don't know. I spent a fair amount of time on it. So tell me what you think. 

~~

Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

~~

Hermione turned in fear as she saw Lucius Malfoy, the death eater, sneer down at her. She shivered, the chilling fear creeping through her very bones.

He tapped his wand impatiently on his hand.

"Well? Aren't you going to run mudblood?" Lucius laughed coldly.

Hermione gathered up her cloak in her hands and tore off into the other direction.

~~

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

~~

Hermione tripped and fell down. Lucius roared some spell and the earth fell out from under her. The floor had caved in! 

She screamed a loud shrieking noise that she knew no one would hear. Voldemort had made an attack on Hogwarts and the entire castle was in chaos. She wasn't even sure if anyone was alive now.

~~

This truth drives me into madness

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away

~~

She fell into something soft. She blinked and looked at the person she had fallen on. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione returned to fear. Was he on the dark side too? She knew that they had never liked each other but would he go so far as to try and kill her?

~~

Don't turn away

Don't give into the pain

~~

"For someone so small I thought you'd weigh less," Draco muttered, pushing Hermione off of him, "What the hell are you doing falling through the air anyway?"

He glanced up and saw Lucius look down at him. His sneer thickened.

"Fuck," Draco said, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her away.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked through tears.

~~

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

~~

"We have to get to the great hall," Draco mumbled, stopping briefly to try and decide which path was the shortest.

"...Is everyone okay?" Hermione sniffed, brushing away her tears.

"...I'm not sure."

Hermione grabbed Draco's arm, "He's going to kill me."

Draco paused, looking into Hermione's melting chocolate eyes, filled with tears and fear, "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Hermione pushed her thin lips into a small smile nodded.

"But don't feel too bad," Draco added wryly, "If he catches us he's going to kill me too."

~~

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

~~

They ran until Hermione's leg muscles felt like they were going to burst. If she had known that there was going to be an attack she wouldn't have sent Ron and Harry away while she studied. She should have known that, even at Hogwarts, it was unsafe to be alone. 

Hermione looked up, as she ran, at Draco. We were in our 7th year now and his personality hadn't changed much. He was still terribly arrogant and selfish but something had dimmed. He wasn't as malicious as he used to be. Some had said that he had been disowned and disinherited. I itched to ask him. 

He still had his entrancing silver eyes and his carefree and rebellious smirk. His body was more muscular than when we were younger and his hair was longer and pulled back into a ponytail. 

As much as she liked it when he was being nice to her she wished she could just shut her eyes and pretend this was all a dream. Of course in her dreams he would have kissed her by now.

~~

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

~~

"We're almost there," Draco said, glancing at the small Gryffindor girl with the chocolate gaze and chestnut hair.

Draco had his hand over hers, dragging her with him. He couldn't help but notice that she was shivering. It was starting to seem like the end of the magical world, so he couldn't blame her.

"...Thank you Draco," Hermione whispered.

"It's nothing."

They burst through the great hall doors and were immediately unarmed and bound tighter than curled fist.

Ron managed to gasp, "Mione!"

~~

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know that there's so much more to come

~~

They quickly undid the spells and handed Hermione and Draco their wands back. But Hermione's throat was tight as she glanced at the bloodshed.

Bodies lay throw about, motionless. Blood dripped off the giant tables and down the walls. It was horrible.

Ron was seated next to Lavender, who was struggling to breathe. Harry was crying over a black dog, which had been badly mangled.

Dumbledore approached us quietly, his eyes telling us only sorrow.

The only message Hermione seemed to receive was that even here they were not safe.

~~

Immobilized by fear

And soon to be blinded by tears

~~

"We can't stay here," Draco said softly to Hermione, touching her shoulder.

Tears streamed down her face as she saw the lifeless body of Ginny curled up into a fetal position. Her crimson blood in puddles around her, the last remnants of her existence. 

"Where should we go?" Ron asked, "What can we do? Are... Are we all going to die?"

"I will hold them off," Dumbledore said courageously, "Please use the emergency portkey behind the teacher's table."

Draco nodded. He seemed to be the only one capable of functioning properly amidst all the carnage.

~~

I can stop all the pain if I will it all away

~~

"How can we leave them like this?" Hermione murmured, clinging to Draco's cloak, "How..."

"Hermione," he said forcefully, saying her name for the first time, "If we don't live, their death would be in vain."

"You're... You're right," Hermione cried, wanting to bury her face into his cloak, afraid of all the things she saw.

Draco sighed and put his arm around Hermione, "Don't be scared. Didn't I say I'd protect you?"

Hermione looked up at him and managed to choke out, "Yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

That's right. He's looking out for me.

~~

Don't turn away

Don't give in to the pain

~~

So, now with others, they ran. They ran harder and faster than before. Most of the teachers had already died, but Dumbledore and Professor Snape had managed to stay alive. Snape had insisted upon staying with Dumbledore, 'til the end.

"Harry," Ron whispered to him urgently, "Pull yourself together."

"How can I pull myself together?!" Harry screamed, rage and sorrow tearing his voice, "Those bastards killed my godfather! My last bit of family has been destroyed!"

"They killed my sister too!" Ron reminded him, panting slightly, "But we can mourn them once we get out of this alive. We can't let their death be in vain. They would want us to live."

"...I guess you're right..." Harry said.

"Shut up already," Draco shouted at them, "They will find us if we talk loud enough!"

'Malfoy...' Hermione thought silently, 'I can tell how much you've changed. Something happened didn't it? Something awful...'

~~

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

~~

"Oh, who is behind door number one?" Lucius laughed, almost drunk with power and pleasure, throwing the great hall's doors aside to reveal Severus and Albus bent over their dead students.

"So it is you," Albus said gravely, "I wondered when you'd make your presence known."

"I see you've killed all my men that I've dispatched here," Lucius said, admiring their work, "But it seems that they've got more of your students."

Snape clenched his fists and disgust rolled onto his face, "You shouldn't even be allowed in here, you filth."

"I'm not as filthy as some of these _mudbloods_ you let wander freely in this school," Lucius commented, narrowing his eyes at Snape, "And no one is as filthy as a _traitor_."

"Personally I don't think anyone is as filthy as a pureblooded wizard who thinks that he is better than everyone. Especially a wizard that's a killer."

Lucius was getting tired of this babble, "Why don't you just get ready to die?"

Albus held up his wand but Lucius was too quick. He killed the old headmaster before he even had time to blink. It was now a personal face off between Snape and Lucius.

"Don't you envy me Severus?" Lucius laughed, "I have everything that you could never have."

"And what sort of things do you have that I would ever want?" Severus hissed.

"Narcissa for one," Lucius smiled maliciously, watching the features in Severus' face clench up in hatred and remembrance in his lost love, "I don't think she ever loved you anyway. How could anyone love a greasy powerless wizard?"

"Somehow I think it was the other way around," Severus said, trembling with rage, "How could anyone love a power mad, arrogant, selfish bastard? That's what I want to know."

Lucius cringed and raised his wand.

"I'll see you in hell," Severus smirked.

~~

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

~~

They all heard the blood-curdling scream of Severus as his life was snuffed out. They all stopped running. Hermione shivered and buried her face into Draco's chest.

He sighed again. He patted her head softly.

"I didn't like him, I'll admit," Ron said, "But it's just not right. He shouldn't have to die like that..."

"No one should, Ron..." Harry whispered, "No one should..."

Lavender wheezed unnaturally in Seamus' arms.

Seamus gasped, "Lavender! Hold on!"

"Not another one," Harry said, a tear escaping down his cheek.

"Open your eyes!" Seamus cried, shaking her lifeless body.

"She's dead," Draco said coldly, "You have to let it go. Put her down."

Seamus glared at Draco, "Who made you the leader? You're just a fucking prick. Why are you here anyway? Why aren't you fighting with your _father_?!"

A vein in Draco's neck poked out and he clenched his teeth together until they started to grind. He didn't want to say anything.

"Your father is a fucking death eater and I know you are too. So why haven't you killed us yet, Malfoy? Why haven't you fucking murdered us yet?!"

Draco exploded at Seamus, shoving Hermione behind him, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"I know bloody well what I'm talking about!" Seamus screeched back.

Draco punched Seamus as hard as he could in the face. Seamus fell backward, stuttering like a child.

"Malfoy!" Harry screamed, rage finally controlling him.

Hermione didn't know what was going on but she knew that Draco had only been helping her from the start. She threw herself in front of Draco and Harry punched her in the stomach.

She gasped in pain, collasping to her knees. Harry, shocked, stared at her with huge eyes, tears falling out of them.

"I-I'm so sorry Mione..." Harry chanted, "I'm so sorry..."

~~

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

~~

"Get up Hermione," Draco said, kneeling down to brush the hair out of her eyes, "You have to do this for me."

Hermione coughed and used Draco's hand to help herself up. She glanced over at Harry. He had his face buried in his hands and Ron was talking softly to him.

She walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him, "Harry. You can't let your anger get to you right now. Draco is only trying to help us."

Harry was sobbing so hard that she couldn't make out his response.

"We can't sit here anymore," Draco said heatedly, "We have to move."

Hermione helped Seamus up and looked at him squarely, "Don't talk to Draco like that anymore. He's trying to get you out of this alive. And he's not like his father."

"Yeah I guess," Seamus grumbled, rubbing his cheek. It was already starting to bruise.

Hermione entwined her fingers within Draco's and looked up at him, "Thank you."

"No, thank you," he said, giving the smallest smile, "After all you took a punch for me."

~~

Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

~~

They had finally gotten out of the castle and had gotten out into the open. They were at the edge of the lake.

Hermione grinned up at Draco. They were going to be okay!

"Sorry about before," Seamus said.

"I had already forgiven you," Draco said.

Hermione grabbed Draco in a big hug. She heard a small gasp escape him, in surprise, and she giggled.

"...What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm hugging you."

"Why?"

"Because I've never been so happy to be next to you! Draco, you saved us!"

"...I did nothing."

"You did everything," Hermione said, squeezing her eyes shut and hugged him tighter, trying to get as close as she possibly could.

"Nothing has been done yet," a cruel voice laughed shrilly, "You aren't dead yet!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open and her arms drooped slightly.

"Lucius," Harry growled.

"Father," Draco said, saying the word with as much scorn and disgust as possible, "I see you're still alive."

"I am," Lucius smiled, "Too bad you won't be for long."

"You talk too much," Draco drawled, unattaching himself from Hermione.

Hermione quivered with panic. She reached out a hand to put on Draco's arm but he pulled away.

"I'm going to distract him," Draco whispered, bending down to whisper in her ear.

His breath tickled and made her heart leap.

"Use what time I can buy to escape," he continued, unaware that he was now making her tremble.

"Don't turn back for anything," Draco said fiercely, "Understand?"

"I-I don't want to loose you," Hermione stuttered, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I've just begun to really know you! How can I let you go now?"

He brought his face to hers and kissed her. Hermione blinked in confusion. He kissed her urgently, passionately.

He took a step back and looked at her.

Hermione stood, catching her breath, hair waving wildly in the wind, staring right back into his liquid mercury gaze.

"I'm glad that you fell on me," he smiled. His smile made his entire face light up and seem innocent and youthful. That smile made Hermione start to cry.

"I'll never forget you Draco," Hermione cried.

~~

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

~~

Draco turned around glared at Lucius. He had created him and now he would destroy him. It seemed...fitting for his end.

"Time for you life to end," Lucius announced, "Shall I duel fairly with you or shall I just kill you?"

Draco shrugged and got out his wand, "If you're afraid to lose, old man, I would just kill me."

Lucius snorted, "Pissy until the end, I see."

"I am your son," Draco said.

As they began to duel Hermione told Harry Draco's plan and they all began to flee.

"I will get them eventually you know," Lucius laughed, striking his son down.

Draco leaned his head back at looked hatefully into his father's eyes, "I hope Potter kills you."

~~

She beckons me shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin

~~

Hermione had to stop and look back at Draco. She wanted to watch his final moments. She really wanted to go back and kill Lucius before he could hurt Draco anymore, but she didn't have that kind of power.

Draco had his head leaned back and Lucius had just gave a piercing high-pitched cackle, befitting the evil character he was, and turned his wand into a sword, slicing Draco in various places. Blood spewed onto the crisp grass, mixing with the dew already upon it. He was dying. 

Lucius looked straight at me, grinning and said the killing curse.

I cried out, screaming Draco's name. He turned his head at the last second, and saw me. He looked like he was about to say something, but then the killing curse struck him and his eyes rolled back into his head. His body shook, as if it was trying to shake the life out, and then became deadly still.

Hermione's scream ripped through the air and ran the other way. Her blurred vision didn't know where she was going. She just knew that she was running and that it was all she could ever do.

But as soon as she stumbled and stopped momentarily to wipe the tears out of her eyes, he was there. Had he apperated?

"There, there little mudblood," Lucius sneered, "Was my dead son rocking you to sleep at night? Did he sing you a lullaby as he fell asleep next to you? Were you his last little whore?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. Rage boiled in her veins. She was neither whore nor mudblood.

"If I had known him better," Hermione said through gritted teeth, "I would have loved him."

"Would you? How sweet," Lucius said, "However I don't think my son prefers muggles."

"Perhaps not. But I'm not a muggle. And I'm pretty sure that he loved me, in his own way, today."

"Hmph," Lucius snorted, "Think what you will. But don't cry. You'll be with him soon. I'd even be kind enough to shove you both into the same coffin."

~~

Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet my end

~~

Hermione took out her wand and blasted Lucius with a simple spell. Fear dissolved in her body and rage ebbed. She knew she was going to die at the hands of this monster. She wasn't afraid nor would she be helpless for him. 

She welcomed the dark. She would be going to Draco now. And in a sad way, it made her a little happy.

"Good move," Lucius smiled, wiping the small speck of blood at the corner of his mouth away, "My turn."

She sprawled over in pain. Was this the end? No...This was just punishment.

She thrust her head up and spit at his face, "Do your worst."

Lucius smiled, annoyance hinting in his eyes, wanting to scream at her disobedience, "I intend to."

He pointed his wand at her forehead and said the most deadly words a wizard or witch could ever say, "Advra Kedavra."

~~

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

~~

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat, panting as if she had just run the meter. She snapped her light on and shakily sat down.

She wiped the sweat off of her forehead. It had just been a dream... A dream...

"Hello," Lucius smiled, eyes glinting with malice, sitting neatly on her Hogwarts trunk at the end of her bed.

She did the only thing she could. She screamed. 

****

A/N: oooo creepy ending eh? Well I thought it'd be best. And no one wants to see such a crappy ending where everyone dies. At least I don't. And it's my songfic so nyah! ^.^ 

Also...I think I spelled the killing curse wrong... Sorry I don't have any of the books so I don't really know how it's spelled. I just borrowed em...


End file.
